cinemaslackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
"It's going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Sebastian Pratt Sebastian Pratt is an enigma. Remaining in the shadows of Season 1, Sebastian worked at the Megaplex as an ideal worker. Always eager to work, to please. This allowed not only Rob Allen, but a lot of the other workers of the Megaplex aside from a small few to take advantage of his kindhearted nature... one time to many. After his slip of character in Episode 1x8, it is revealed that there is more to him than his co-workers have led to believe and his nice, friendly, docile persona may have all been just an act. Background In Episode 8 of Season 1, the cracks in Sebastian's true persona begin to show; although why he was suppressing it remains unknown. However, dealing with the slacker Megaplex Workers and rowdy customers overtime, it began to wear down the 'nice guy image'.. During Saint Patrick's Day at the Megaplex, some rowdy customers made a mess that Rob forced Sebastian to clean up by himself while Danny, Riley, Brandon, Joey and Christie were all hiding from the Corporate Inspector who had showed up for another surprise inspection while Rob led him around. This caused Sebastian to finally snap. Sebastian used chloroform to kidnap his co-workers and take them to a Warehouse that he knew of. Because of the holiday and the buildup of stress, Sebastian began speaking with an Irish accent and dressed up in a mock up Leprechaun costume and hunted down his co-worked down in the warehouse. This event was called The Leprechaun Games. Believed to have been knocked out by Danny, or merely pretending, Sebastian slipped away unnoticed and hasn't been seen since. Personality While normally docile and friendly, he became rather unhinged and snapped due to the underhanded comments, jokes and remarks aimed toward him from his co-workers. Was it all part of an act, or was he always crazy, has yet to be revealed. He is, however, crazy smart. On the Job When working for the Megaplex, Sebastian was the ideal worker. Always getting the job done, never complaining. This led to him getting taken advantage of... a lot. It can be said, that before his employment at the Megaplex, other jobs may have treated him the same way. A buildup over time of abuse and misuse of his happy-go-lucky attitude made him snap. Relationships Sebastian is not really close with any of his co-workers of the Megaplex as they were the main ones slacking off from work, while leaving him to do the majority of the tasks at hand. He did seem to respect Rob Allen as a boss, but those cracks begin to show (Episode 1x8). In Season One, at least on camera, he is not seen interacting with many, however at a party (Episode 1x7), he is seen laughing with Joey, so it can be assumed that they two were at least friendly before The Leprechaun Games. Christie, was one of the few that was nice to him and did not abuse his trust while at the Megaplex. He was also friendly with Wayne, as Wayne was harmless, despite being one of the weakest links of all the slackers. That alone led to Sebastian's defeat during The Leprechaun Games as Sebastian didn't even consider Wayne a threat. Trivia # It is hinted at the end of The Leprechaun Games that Sebastian has been having headaches and memories that he shouldn't have, after seeing the Time Traveler. It is believed that somehow Sebastian is caught outside the Time Loop and this is what made him go crazy. # Actor, Brandon Blanks, who provides the artwork for all the Posters, is a comic artist. # During the Leprechaun Games, Brandon made his voice go a little horse from the evil laugh he does. # The comic that Rob Allen was reading at his desk in Episode 1x1, is called Brain Matter© and is created, written and drawn by Brandon Blanks.